Destiny's Road
by Anna13542
Summary: (name) is your typical innocent girl- NOT! (name) is really a 9 year old girl who's a theif and part of the mafia. Now, what happens when one day she's running away from the police and meets the Allies? Her boss, Luciano, sure won't be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything else I can own.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(name) = name

(h/c) = hair colour

(l/n) = last name

(n/n) = nickname

(f/c) = favourite colour

"Get back here you brat!"

The 9 year old (h/c) girl cackled evilly as she ran away from the people yelling and going after her, the police.

"Never in a million years ya old coppers!" she yelled back turning a corner into an alleyway.

(name) (l/n), age 9 and known around the city for breaking into stores and running off with expensive items. But of course they don't know her real name and call her (n/n). She even went as far as to steal paintings from museums for her boss so he could sell them away at auctions.

(name) wasn't always like this; she used to be innocent, but after she was thrown onto the streets and learning the life of the outside world, everything changed. She adapted to what was happening and started stealing in order to keep living. Starting with pickpocketing to stealing small items to breaking and entering and now working for the mafia.

In truth, no one knew how the young girl looked like. She always had a (f/c) hoodie on that covered her face and identity. And so, she went around, since the age of 5, stealing and selling items until finally the cops were on her trail.

"Give it up (n/n)! You've been surrounded! Come with us and we'll take you to a nice orphanage and forget about everything that's happened!"

The young girl simply smirked as she turned around to face the cops with her hands up.

"Oh no! What ever will I do?" she asked dramatically. "I know! Let's do some gymnastics!" Doing a backflip onto a garbage can, (name) jumped over the brick wall and escaped from the cops again successfully. "Ha! Suckers! No one can catch the great (n/n)!" she cheered and slipped through a hidden hole into her house.

It was an apartment that was demolished, but a part of the bottom floor was failed to be fully destroyed and provided the girl with a dry place. It wasn't that big as a lot of rubble covered most of the area, but it was still a fairly big size and had a mattress that the person living in before left behind.

Sealing the entrance, the girl lit a candle and sat on the mattress dumping out the contents of her todays ransack. An enemy family's precious heirloom, 3 diamond rings, 2 ruby necklaces, a pearl necklace and a pair of gold earrings: the best she's got this month.

"I should be able to gain about 200,000 bucks at least maybe even 225,000 if I'm lucky!" she exclaimed and took out the laptop she stole.

Sending the pictures of the items she stole to her employer, (name) then went to get a change of clothes while waiting for him to reply. When (name) got back, her boss Luciano had replied and wanted to see her right away.

She smirked and put on her hoodie. The Italian would sell the items and she would get 40% of what they got. (name) was fine with the offer as she didn't need much money and only stole, after earning so much, as a pass time. She didn't know how to enter a school let alone make friends.

Walking down the streets, (name) smiled happily making it look like she was an innocent little 9 year old. But of course we know she isn't, (name) was far from innocent. Rounding to another alley way, she slipped on the hoodie from her bag and walked into the mansion, pulling her hood further down to conceal her face.

"(n/n)! You have the items right?" (name) looked over at Luciano. She nodded and simply placed down the items on the table. "Just what I wanted. Good work."

"It's my specialty Luciano. Besides, in this world it's kill or be killed right? You can only count on yourself." The girl flinched a bit as the man rubbed her head.

"You still have that-a knife I gave you right? The other mafia team, the allies, are in town so I-a hear. If they get their hands on you, I'll have a problem," Luciano told the girl who pouted.

"(n/n) has never been caught before and isn't planning to be anytime soon," she said before turning to the exit of the mansion. "Oh, and I do have the knife you gave me. I'm telling you it's as useless as the time you taught me how to escape handcuffs since the cops are so stupid."

(name) walked down the street that was empty, or at least it was.

"There she is!"

The girl clicked her tongue in annoyance as the cops spotted her and she was forced to run away again. Looking up ahead, she saw a giant building that seemed to be empty, perhaps once she shook off the cops she could hid in it for a bit. Noticing they were hot on her tail, (name)'s plan was thrown away and she ran into the building before slamming the door behind her.

She started wandering around looking for a place to hid for a bit.

~England's P.O.V~

"Put your hands up and step outside! We know you're in there (n/n)!"

I stopped my argument with the frog and looked towards the window.

"Dude! Is that the police?!" My eye twitched at America.

"(n/n), isn't that the thief that's been going around stealing items, aru?" China asked me as the doors burst open and a young child was pinned to the floor.

~3rd Person P.O.V~

"We've finally caught you ya brat."

(name) hissed as the handcuffs were wrapped around her wrists and she was jerked upward.

"That is no way to treat a young boy," a man's voice said catching her attention. '

He's… Arthur, yes that's his name, one of the other mafia people Luciano warned me to avoid.'

"This boy here is (n/n), the thief that's been going around. We've been ordered to capture and take him to the orphanage sir."

(name)'s hands started moving as she attempted to remove the cuffs like Luciano had showed her.

"Him? He's only 9! There's no way he could've stolen all those items," Arthur said just as she finally removed the cuffs and jerked away.

"That's where you're wrong. I am (n/n) the notorious thief that has never been caught and never will be for that matter," the girl said, stepping away from the officer and rubbing her wrist.

"I will adopt him then and teach him the rights and wrongs."

The girl glanced at the one known as Arthur, or 1p! England, as Al had told her.

"Let's make a deal, if you can guess who my employer is, I will allow you to adopt me. If you can't I am never to be chased by your police force again. I'll give you three chances and you have 2 weeks to figure it out. Oh, and the po po's over here aren't allowed to run after me," (name) said, offering a deal. "What is your choice?"

"I'm afraid you can't make that deal Mr. Kirkland-"

"I accept your challenge boy, on one condition," Arthur interrupted.

"Oh? And what's that Arthur Kirkland?" the girl asked, surprising Arthur as he wondered how she knew his name.

"You sure you want to do this dude? If you lose you've lost the chance to catch the criminal you've been after this entire time," Alfred, another one of the enemies the girl noted, said.

"During this time, you will not be doing any more stealing or breaking and entering."

The girl gritted her teeth. Luciano wouldn't be happy, but if she won, (name) could make England give up his life and the 2p! Italy would be happy.

"It's a deal then Arthur." (name) held out her tiny hand. Arthur reached out and shook her hand before pulling away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and any plot not related to the original one.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(name) = name

(n/n) = nickname

(f/p/t) = favourite plushy toy

(h/c) = hair colour

(f/s/n) = favourite song name

**To x1: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the idea! I'll try my best to update more often.**

"Now, you may leave as per the terms. He is not to be chased after until one of us wins."

The police force seemed anger, but complied as it was England they were dealing with.

"You know, he's kinda cute up close aru." The girl flinched a bit as one of the men picked her up and swung her around.

"AH! The happiness! It burns!" she cried out and managed to slip out of his grip. "I don't understand why you're so happy acting, mafia people don't act like this at all."

"Well we aren't part of the mafia," Arthur said surprising the girl.

'Luciano told me these were the enemy mafia people, he wouldn't lie to me would he?'

"Dude! I'm a hero, not some bad guy," Alfred boasted.

"Hon hon hon~" The girl backed away from Francis. "Aw~ what's the matter mon petit jeune."

"Ta visage c'est le probleme," the girl retorted and walked away. Francis took the blow really hard and looked depressed. She snorted, it was actually kinda funny, but Luciano told her being happy was for the weak and she really trusted him.

"Whatever he said to you, you deserved you frog," Arthur said to Francis.

"How would you like to be told your face is the problem?!" Francis said back and they started bickering.

"The meeting is over then, since we have had too many surprises today aru," Yao said standing up.

'Yao,' (name) added mentally. A dark aura came from behind the girl and she whipped out her knife in fear as she faced the man who was giving off the deadly aura, Ivan. Seeing as he didn't seem like much of a threat, her knife soon was back in it's sheath away from view.

"T'ch, this crowd is too annoying for my taste, I'm outta here," the girl said and started to walk away from all the noise. When she reached outside a black car pulled up at her.

"(n/n)! My precious!" The girl stepped away from the woman that stepped out. "I'm so sorry we abandoned you!" (name) noted her mother forgot her real name. It was a wonder how she even knew (name) was her daughter.

"Don't touch me you bloody whore!" the girl yelled and slapped her former mother's hand away from her. "You sent me onto the streets, which means I am no longer your daughter and you are no longer my mother."

"I'm sorry dear, but mommy wants you back now." The girl stepped back further in anger and fear. "Come over here and let's forget everything that's happened. Okay?"

"You will not be touching him." (name) was sudden picked up into warm strong arms. "I am his new father."

"This is an outrage! YOU can't just take my son from me!" the woman yelled. (name) noted that her mother even forgot what gender she was. There was no way she was going back with her.

"I already told you, you've abandoned me and we are now no longer related. You're no mother of mine you slut," the girl hissed.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you bastard!" Now the girl knew for sure her mother forgot what gender she really was.

"I bet you just want the money I earned." The girl took out her wallet and threw it at the woman's face. "Well bloody take it! I have no use for it. You didn't bother giving me an education so I don't need to pay for books or anything. I'm a child genius anyways."

(name) watched as the woman picked up the wallet and got back in the car before driving away with, who she assumed, another one of the whore's men.

"You can put me down Arthur, you can't claim to be my father when you haven't even won the bet."

"You need someone to take care of you seeing as you've been abandoned," Arthur replied still holding her tight. "It's easier for me to keep track of you too."

"I have someone, it's my employer. He's the only person who hasn't treated me like trash," the girl said softly as she gripped the arm she was holding onto tighter. "That's why I'm loyal to him and only him. By the way I just gave you a hint on who what gender he is. Hopefully, unlike that woman, you can tell the difference between a boy and a girl."

Arthur took a second to soak up the information (n/n) had told him.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" he exclaimed, pulling down the hood to reveal the girl's face.

"Yes I am ya old man," she said putting the hood back over her head. "My employer will kill you if you lose the bet now since you saw my face and all."

"Since you're so smart, I'm sure you know I can't be killed so easily," Arthur told her confidently.

"Don't underestimate my employer," the female replied.

"Your employer sounds like a 2p! country," Arthur muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm taking you home with me whether you like it or not." Arthur carried the girl to his car. "And I will win the bet."

"You better hope so, or you're dead meat," the girl replied looking out the window.

'He seems… nice, Arthur. Never had he yelled at me once, not that Luciano did considering I always did a great job, but he also protected her from her old mother too,' the girl thought. "Turn here and stop for a second, I wanna pick up some of my things before I go."

Stepping out of the car, (name) walked over to the entrance of her home and crawled in. She packed up some items she would need while sleeping at Arthur's place: extra clothes, her (f/p/t), her knife from Luciano, her phone, her stolen laptop, and her bathroom utensils.

"This place is dangerous! Are you crazy staying here?"

(name)'s heart burst out as she whirled around to face Arthur. "I stay here cause your bloody police officers are after me and this is the most dry and hidden place." She went outside and jumped into the car waiting from Arthur to take her to wherever he lived.

The (h/c) girl sang (f/s/n) quietly as they drove on the road.

"You have a nice voice you know." (name) stiffened as she remember Arthur was in the car with her. "Don't stop, it's nice to hear."

"That just makes me want to stop even more," she said, but continued all the way to the end of the song anyways.

"What song was that?" Arthur asked as they both got out of the car.

"(f/s/n) ya old man. It's really popular right now. Of course, I wouldn't expect someone as old as you to understand." (name) stuck out her tongue. "I have to talk to my employer so you don't get attacked or killed during our bet." The girl walked off to the side with her phone.

"Luciano," the grumpy voice of her boss answered, "who is-a this?"

"It's me, (n/n). I am in a slight condition where I can't steal anymore things for your black market," the girl informed him.

"How could you let yourself be captured by the Britain force after I thought you how to get out of handcuffs?" he replied and the girl heard a chair shift in the background.

"No, I'm with Arthur Kirkland-"

"So you've been-a captured by that-a man instead? I'm coming to get you-a right now, don't-"

"I hate being cut off as much as you do. I made a bet with him. If I win, you can kill him and the Britain police force is not allowed to arrest me in any case."

"That-a girl! Making-a deals as good as that-a one."

"I have more. If he wins, then I'll be adopted by him and under his care as his child. The game is to find out who you are. He has 2 weeks and 3 guess's, during this time I am not allowed to go stealing unfortunately."

"T'ch. Very well then, let's hope you don't-a lose kid. I don't-a want to-a lose my best thief and dealer." The girl snorted at his comment. "One-a more thing, I have no-a guarantees about what the-a other axis will do to him."

"I will be here and will make sure they don't ruin my fun. By the way, I'm not allowed to be caught by the police during this time," the girl added before hanging up. "Let's hope they don't show up or my cover is blown…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything else I can own.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(name) = name

(h/c) = hair colour

(l/n) = last name

(n/n) = nickname

(f/c) = favourite colour

(r/d) = random dish name

**To TsunaNeko: Don't worry! More is on it's way!**

**To Loner72: Always happy to make others happy! *salutes you***

"He's part of the mafia," Arthur suddenly stated, making the girl jump in surprise. "You said that the mafia wouldn't act the way we did so I assume he is part of it."

"I never said I would answer your statements or questions, but nice deduction," (name) complimented. "Though don't ever sneak up on me again or you might lose a limb or two." She held out her knife at him threateningly before putting it away.

"You shouldn't be carrying knives," England said, opening the door to his house and leading her inside.

"I shouldn't be thieves nor part of the mafia either, but I defy that as well," she replied looking around the big house a bit amazed, not that she would ever admit it. Luciano had one just as big, maybe a bit smaller, but she wouldn't ever tell him that.

"Are you hungry?" (name) shook her head no quickly, if he was anything like Oliver there was no way she would eat his cupcakes. "No appreciates my cooking do they?" Regretting a bit at what she had done after looking at the sulking England, (name) sighed.

"Fine, but I'm gonna watch what you're putting in the ingredients," she said walking around while skimming the area for booby traps, or any traps in general. Luciano had taught her a ton of things, including the one she was using right now.

"The kitchen is here poppet." The young girl freaked out a bit thinking Oliver was there, but then calmed down as she remembered Arthur simply sounded and looked like him in a way. She was never gonna get used to how all the other 2p! countries practically all had twins.

"You should add that," (name) said, pointing at a crushed up basil in a bored manner, "it'll add some flavour into that plain thing you call food." 'Oliver knows how to cook, so how is it that Arthur doesn't?'

"Are you sure you're not trying to poison me?" the girl glared hard at Arthur and removed her hoodie so he could see.

"Do not accuse me of such things. Unless I deem the other a threat or they have broken the rules, I will not kill them in any way. I am a person of my word not some man who has no moral," the girl hissed angrily. "If you don't want my help then don't accept it!"

Arthur blinked in surprise. 'Why was the girl so angry? Something must've happened when she was… more younger than now,' he thought.

"I'm going out to the garden, I don't wanna be in the same room with someone who doesn't think before they talk."

(name) walked out the door and breathed in the fresh air, it felt nice to her after being cooped up in the stuffy building of a house. She laid down on the grass. (name) hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, after all, she had the police on her trail.

**(Name)'s P.O.V**

"Who are you?" a flying mint coloured bunny flew up to me. He looked like Choco, aka Flying Chocolate Bunny, but I called him Choco.

"I'm (name)," I told it while sitting up. "Who are YOU?" I poked it in the head. "You seem like Choco, but you're a different colour than him."

"My name is Flying Mint Bunny," Flying Mint Bunny told me.

"That seems too long." I placed my hand under my chin and used my awesome 9 year old intelligence to think of a nickname. "I've got it! Minty!" I snapped my fingers and looked up at the, now dubbed, Minty.

"Minty?" the bunny flew upside down. "I like it!" I gave it a warm smile. It was funny how I couldn't give one to other humans, but animals seemed to make me smile just fine. 'Oh no! What if I was becoming like that Disney Princess Snow White?! NOO! I would not be wearing those frilly dress things of doom! I had much rather go to school.'

"I can't be a princess; they're so girly!" I screamed out and covered my face. "Having to be saved by a prince. Is it really too hard to take a knife and stab the evil step mother?! What a load of shit and baloney."

I sighed and laid back down on the grass. My hair rustled in the wind along with the grass. It didn't matter if I liked animals, I knew I would always be me and that there was no way some girly princess thing was gonna corrupt me.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

England, feeling slightly sorry, decided to go check out the young girl whom he had taken in. When he walked out, he saw (name) on the grass with her eyes closed. Now, like every person who saw someone on the floor, he rushed over to make sure she was okay.

"I smell something burning," was the first thing (name) said as she sat up. England blinked before realizing that it was the food he was making that was burning. (name) turned her head towards the house before standing up. "You suck at cooking."

"I do not! I simply came out to say sorry for accusing you." England looked away. Looking closely, (name) saw a slight red on his face but decided to ignore it.

"… it's alright." (name)'s piercing (e/c) eyes met with England's green. "Don't treat me like an average child. 'Cause I'm not. I am way smarter than they are." She gave one last look to England before walking back inside the mansion. "If you take any longer your food will burn."

It was safe to say that by the time they got inside, the so called (r/d) that Arthur had been attempting to make was burnt to a crisp.

"Ah! Why?!" Arthur started sulking as (name) poked the black blob with her knife.

"Well, at least you can make a decent weapon of destruction," she joked, hopping down from her chair. "There is no way someone can survive after eating that thing. Looks like you have a knack for making poisoned food."

"Was that suppose to make me happy?" Arthur asked (name).

"Nope," she replied bluntly. "Hey. Let's go to China's place. I bet that he can make better food than you can."

"How do you know about China?" (name) gave a blank look at Arthur. 'Is he serious?' she thought shaking her head, 'I told him I was part of the mafia.'

"I'm part of the mafia. We have tabs on everyone who enters and exits," she told him with narrowed eyes. "Come on, I'm sure you've seen enough movies to know that at least!"

"Yo Englan-woah! Who's the girl?!" Alfred burst in through the doors.

"…" (name) smacked her head against the door multiple times. In reality, she didn't want anyone, except the person whom dared accept a bet with her, to die.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Alfred picked up (name). "Dudette! My name's Alfred, but you can call me uncle."

'You have got to be joking. The day I become that old man's daughter is the day I lose a bet. I have never lost a bet once in my life.' The (h/c) girl slipped out of Alfred's grasp. "My name is (name). Nice to meet you!"

"(n/n)-" (name) cut Arthur off.

"You will address me as (name) for the time being. I don't want your idiot friend there to die. So, as long as you don't call me by (n/n), he will be safe," (name) hissed softly. "Alfred! Let's go out somewhere! I don't want to eat Arthur's cooking!" doing a 180 degree turn, in mood and body, (name) gave a devilish grin to Alfred.

"You said it sister!" Alfred picked up (name) again. "I know the best fast food restaurant we can go to!" (name) gave a fake laugh and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Arthur, you know how I called you an old man?" (name) twisted her body to look at Arthur. "I take it back. You're obviously way older. If you stand beside him, you look like a great grandfather."

"W-what?!"

"Man, do I love causing trouble." The girl smirked. "This might not be so bad. Now, onwards Alfred! We need to get some food and fast!"

"Let's go dudette! I think you and I will get along just great!" Alfred placed the 9 year old on his shoulders. "How long are you staying with Arthur anyways?"

"Next two weeks," she replied with a smirk. "That is, unless he wins."

"Wins?"

"I'll tell you if he does. Right now, you have to show me that fast food restaurant of yours! I haven't had a decent fast food meal in a long time!" (name) gave a happy cheer and threw her fist into the air.

"Hang on tight!"

(name) gripped onto Alfred's hair as he ran through the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

**13 Days Left; 2 Guesses**

"Grendane Hostila," Arthur said to (name).

One second passed…

Two seconds passed…

Three seconds pass-

"Pffft! Ahahahaha!" (name) dropped onto the floor and started laughing. "G-grendane Hostila? You have got to be joking!"

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked with a confused expression. The girl sat up and looked at Arthur with a smirk.

"Not only have you decided to make a guess after only a day, but you also said the name of the lowest boss in the entire mafia world." (name) stood up and her eyes narrowed. "I suggest you start taking things much more seriously Arthur. You have 2 guesses left and 13 days. Use your time wisely and do proper research. Don't just go ask random people the most famous mafia boss around is. To get caught so easily is a disgrace to the mafia."

"So… your boss must be a professional and probably very old as well." Arthur placed his hand under his chin. "Or he could be someone who's young and was born with natural instincts."

"Whatever." The 9 year old poked her breakfast with her given fork. "Is this suppose to be scrambled eggs? Dafuq? Since when did green eggs and ham actually exist?"

"We should get you to learn how to be more ladylike," Arthur told (name).

"We should get you to learn how to cook better ya bushy brow man," (name) retorted placing down her fork. "Hell, even if you do manage to win my bet, I wouldn't even listen to you. Just because you **LEGALLY** are my father, doesn't mean I'll treat you like one."

"I don't understand why you hate me so much," Arthur sighed looking slightly depressed.

"You're my enemy. I know the saying goes to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, but who the hell does that?!" She folded her arms and leaned back against the chair. "Anyways. Don't you have a meeting to get to?"

"Not today."

The girl frowned. She was sure that Luciano had told her there was suppose to be a meeting. Perhaps it was more like there was maybe going to be a meeting every day for the next week or so.

"I see then." (name) stood up. "Well, how about I go out? I don't have any stealing to do 'cause of your terms."

"Yes, I do suppose you need clothes," Arthur told her. (name)'s eyes narrowed once again and she scoffed loudly.

"I am perfectly fine with my t-shirt and jeans thank you. I'm not gonna be lady like no matter how much you true to make me," she said to him with her arms folded across her chest. "Plus, I said how about **I** go out, not **WE** go out. If I wanted someone to come with me, I would've asked Alfred."

"Speaking of him. Why is it that you treated him like a king and treated me like trash? I'm letting you stay here for free." (name) stuck out her tongue at Arthur.

"'Cause, Alfred's cool and funny. You're too serious and stuck up. You have to understand how a child feels in order for them to like you." (e/c) eyes sharpened. "Discipline is important, but so is communication."

"Yo! Dudette! I came here so we can go to the arcade!" (name) quickly removed all traces of seriousness from her face and smiled happily at Alfred.

"Yes! I've been wanting to go there!" she cheered happily. "Come on Arthur! Let's go!" (name) gave a slight smirk as she pulled Arthur's arm. "Alfred! You better beat Arthur in a game! There's no way I'm gonna lose this bet!"

"I'm the hero! I won't lose to some commoner!" Alfred gave a grin and picked (name) onto his shoulders again.

"Yes, you are the hero Alfred!" (name) hugged Alfred's head. "You saved me from a day of boring and mostly likely deathly lectures! You have got to teach Arthur how to be more fun! Or, teach him how to cook better. He tried to poison me with green eggs and ham!"

"Dude! How did you even make green eggs?"

Alfred gave a strange look at the slightly red Arthur. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, (name) would never know nor would she care. At that moment, all she wanted to do was spend time with the people whom she knew would change her future.

"That's a very good question, but my tiny 9 year old brain doesn't know much except for the fact that he could've used food colouring." The girl tilted her head to the side and gave a slight grin.

"Don't worry! Big brother Alfred will take you out for some breakfast before we go to the arcade!" Alfred said and sprinted away quickly leaving Arthur in the dust.

"… I regret making the bet with the child now, but I have no choice anymore since it's a life and death situation…" Arthur sighed out and started to run after Alfred and (name).

~Time Skip~

"Beat him to a pulp dudette!" Alfred cheered as he watched a battle between Arthur and (name) ensue. "The hero's sidekick always wins!"

Encouraged by the older male's words, (name) started to click the buttons faster and beat Arthur in the arcade game.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this," Arthur said pulling away from the screen that said 'player 1 winner!'.

"You just suck," (name) told him with her tongue stuck out. "But nice try Arthur." She gave a small smile to the man.

"Really?" Arthur asked, thinking they were finally getting closer.

"Are you stupid? Hell, you lost to a female child! And don't use the excuse 'because I'm a gentleman', I know very well you simply use that as a cover." (name) smirked and spun around. "Hey, I know you're good at something though, maybe it's not video games." There was a sad smile on the girl's face as she said those words and walked away to a new area of the arcade.

"Something I'm good at…" Arthur mumbled as he watched her leave. "What am I good at though? I'm not strong like America, nor can I cook like Italy."

"Dudette! We have got to try out this new race car game!" Alfred yelled from up ahead and Arthur walked off after the two.


End file.
